Cold
by deadliving
Summary: Toothy wants to understand his uncertain future. But to understand the future you need to understand the past. The cold, bitter past... ToothyxSplendid
1. Taboo in Tree Town

**This is Cold, a really old comic-based story.**

**Re-posting it because of the New year!**

**Warning! Contains Slash and the theme of evolution.**

**Not everybody hates the idea, but some people to take offense when Evolution is discussed.**

**Those types of people, I caution them not to read on.**

**But, anyways, review!**

Toothy rolls over in his bed. His mind races through his future, thinking of all the possibilities. He knows he might have a happy relationship with Splendid, he will go to college, and he will be an old man living in his idol's attic.

"Wow my life is shameful!" he exclaimed. He thought some more for a second, he is a groupie, he dies on arrival, and all he does most of the time watching monster movies…

He begins to think about his life with Splendid. As a superhero he spends time putting criminals in jail, he helps around Happy Tree Town, and has accidentally killed almost every HTF including himself. Well, my friends are probably better off than I am, he thought aloud. He thinks about Cuddle's relationships with both Giggles and Flaky. Actually, he didn't know Cuddles' status? He knew for sure that Flippy and Flaky were an item, and that Russell and Mime are a couple. Shifty and Lifty, its honestly a wonder how they even get whores to date those two bozos! For Handy, Petunia, Lumpy, and Nutty, its a draw who they're interested in... although everyone says Sniffles and Nutty might be a couple... He snaps back to what he was originally thinking. His life was over. He might be there for eternity, but eventually, just as most of the older residents will experience, they will eventually leave this place for good, whether by choice or by force. He was only atleast 20. 979 years to go, same people, same deaths, same couples...

He suddenly thought of a taboo subject around HTT.

The next generation.

What will Flippy and Flaky's children look like? Will Cuddles and Giggles remain a couple long enough to see the 'Results'(child)? Why is this subject Taboo? What will happen to their children, and grandchildren, and their grandchildren...?

All those thoughts raced through Toothy's head. I have to tell some one, he thought to himself. "I'll go to Sniffles! He usually cheers me up!" he shouts.

__________________________________________-Later-___________________________________________________________________

At Sniffles' House-

He gladly, and unannounced, stuts through the doorway. He said in a gloomy-with-a-touch-of-hope tone, "What inventions did you make... that doesn't split my head in half, Fry me alive, or eats me, or scatters me across the room, or..." becoming more depressed with each example.

Sniffles turns around and just in a sort of boldly, but obviously annoyed, tone, blurts out, "Well, at the Comic Cohn convention I'm unveiling the prototype of the portal used in Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad comic #271377 chapter 11!"

"The one where Splendid fights Karpzen the Saber tooth, Pyrter the Raptor, and Apsyr the Gorgonopsid!?" Toothy asks excitedly.

"The exact one!" Sniffles replies.

Toothy had a smile on his face, but he fell back where he stood, from shock. Sniffles furrows his brow and walks to his closet to get his stretcher.

He smiled and almost half-chuckled.

"Well, It didn't split your head in half or..."

**Well, all I have to say is, review!**


	2. Comic Cohn

**The only reason I'm updating this is because it's the only thing right now that I have finished.**

**And chapter three.**

**If you hadn't already read my profile, every story is on hiatus. **

**I need to work on school work, and I feel more interested in fic press.**

**But otherwise, R&R**

Toothy was out of the hospital lickedy-split. Sniffles again brought him to his house again and again showed him the portal.

Toothy again stares into the circular, mechanical, and pulsating portal. He almost half giggles as he walks closer to the purple monstrosity. "Toothy! Whoa! Don't get to close to the vortex! Nutty did that and now he says he sees flashing colors everywhere" Sniffles turns and points to a dark corner of the room where unbeknownst to Toothy before, Nutty sat, trying desperately to jam a lollipop in his severely deformed mouth.

"Ok so what will we do with it then?" Toothy chimes.

"Well, as I was trying to say last night, it is mostly for show purposes, not really any sort of useful machine. I'm displaying it at the Comic Cohn '010 as my comic fanfic machines competition" Sniffles dryly croaks.

"So I heard this year Splendid will be signing the SSSSSSquad comics at the Cohn. Its very gracious of Lifty and Shifty to host this event! Wait a minute…" Toothy pauses as Nutty stands up and snarls.

Nutty walks up to Sniffles, passes him, and grabs a pair of razors and begins to pull the razors across his deformed and closed mouth. His lower jaw drops and he inhales violently. The muffled and grotesque sounds of a lollipop being jammed into a squirrel's throat resonate through the neighborhood. Skin peels away from Nutty's cheeks and he moans as he pushes the lollipop into his mouth. Toothy and Sniffles cringe as more muscles and bone are exposed. He cringes in pain and then, unexpectedly smiles and begins to giggle and jump like a crazy person. He purrs, satisfied with the lollipop in his Adam's apple.

"You are one sick little squirrel!" Toothy cries as blood pools around Nutty's feet.

"No I'm a Sweet innocent Spaz!"

Sniffles and Toothy stare at each other and both shout simultaneously, "Huh…"

"What are you two just standing there for!? Lets go to Comic Cohn '09!", Nutty chuckles under his breath.

* * *

The Comic Cohn was huge. The Mole was waiting at the gate, his face frozen with focus. Despite his blindness, his face followed every person into the building. When the group got to the door, Pop and The Mole were argueing about Cub's age. "He's 4, under 5! He gets in free!" Pop grunted.

"No, technically he's been living in Happy Tree Town for 5 years, making him appear as though he were still 4." The Mole argues. In the background, Cub had stolen The Mole's tazer and was taking aim at Flippy.

Toothy, Nutty, and Sniffles decided to walk past quickly. Everybody was there. Splendid was signing comics, Cro-Marmot sold action figures of the Town's Idol's, Shifty was selling collector's items, and Flippy was selling Military memorabilia. The Tetris theme joined the symphony of the crowd. The most stunning part of this was everybody was ignorant of each other. Disco bear was having his comic book signed right next to a bunch of girls, and Mime was giving a speech. Toothy's eyes glowed with wonder.

Nutty started to chased Petunia, who wore a bright orange Wookie suit (mistaking it for candy), and Sniffles went to the back of the building to get his portal, leaving Toothy alone. He went up to Lifty, coodinator of what is being sold, and taps lightly on his shoulder. "Excuse me Shifty..."

"It's Lifty" he corrects

"Where are the 'The Twisted Tales of Grimmsville' comics?"

"We ain't sellin' those. That comic is honest bullshit, publicity is better if you don't sell any thing that relates to Death." Lifty turns his head back to his work and Toothy walks away. He aimlessly wonders around the building until,

THUD!

He walks right into Splendid. He turns around and looks down at Toothy. "Why, hello Toothy! What did you need?" Toothy struggles not to blush as he backs away. Backing up, he smiles a bit and waves, before he shoots off to the boy's bathroom.

He stares at himself in the mirror. _Damn, To him I must be as nervous as Flaky. I hope he doesn't hate me,_ he thinks to himself. He slouches over the sink, as if to purge. _But, I live with him!_ he thought, sulking. Then he remembers Sniffle's invention. _I can't be late!_

Meanwhile, Nutty, who was now pursuing Disco Bear for his soda, managed to pry the cup from his hand. "Yo, man, that ain't cool! If you have enough funk to steal my drink, then you have enough funk to get your own, funky man!" Disco scolds. He throws Nutty some money. "Give me my drink, and go get something nice." Nutty simply dropped the cup on the ground and ran over to the candy vender, Giggles.

"What do you want, Nutty?" she chirps. His eyes scan through everything on the menu.

"Lemonade!" he giggles.

"Do you want any sugar with that?" Giggles ask, holding up a spoon of sugar.

"I'll add it myself." He smiles. Giggles reaches down and pulls out a jug of lemonade. She pours it into a paper cup, and sets the cup and a bowl full of sugar infront of Nutty. He giggles and dumps the entire bowlful into the cup. He drops the money on the counter and bounds away. He crashes into Toothy, sending sugar-slosh everywhere. Some lands on Toothy, and some lands on the power chords that will power Sniffles' Portal device. Nutty screams and gets on all fours, desperately licking where the slush had fallen. Toothy stands up, brushes the slush off his fur, and sprints to Sniffles's Display. Nutty's tongue swept over the socket, connecting a circuit between the socket and the floor. He is shocked instantly, and the wiring to the Portal is now charged with AC current electricity.

The gathering crowd watches the pudgy blue anteater turn on the machine. Toothy watches from afar as the charges arched from the machine to the floor. Then they begin flying out, striking random bystanders. Toothy rushes up to Sniffles's side. "What is going on dude!?"

"Well, it appears that that the portal conduit has over loaded, causing the normal temporal properties to be altered until we have an actual temporal anomaly." he explains.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Toothy hollers at him.

"We have an actual time travel machine on our hand-" Cookie the Sloth appears from nowhere.

"Wha-t-s Hap-en-in-g?" he yells in his slow deep voice. Both Sniffles and Toothy roll their eyes.

"My machine is mal-functioning, you retard!" Sniffles snaps at him.

"Tha-t Was-n't ni-ce" Cookie whined. All three turned to face the portal when it began sucking in everything. All three where sucked into the portal.

Toothy was the first to wake up, after they were sucked in. They were on a prairie, grass and snow as far as the eye could see. Needless to say, it was bitterly cold. He turns to see something that looked like a beaver, sitting Indian style on the ground next to him, Sniffles, and Cookie. "Who are you?"

The Beaver-like thing stood up, and pulled out a gun and aimed the muzzle at his face.

**Well…**

**It was long, ranty, pathetic, and sort of random**

**Just comment on how you feel about the chapter, and anything else random**

**Flamers will be sniped down unmercifully**

**Go enjoy your human lives! :)**


End file.
